


The Joys of Learning

by HuiLian



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, english is weird as hell, tiny! dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Dick learned English. It’s… frustrating





	The Joys of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who had to learn English as a second language will agree. English is weird as hell

 

"Become."

"Become, became, became?"

"Become, became, become," Bruce said, shaking his head.

Dick threw his hands in the air. No, scratch that. Dick threw his whole body in the air. Literally.

"Why is English so weird? Why does the third is same with the first, but second is not?"

"Why _is_ the third one _the_ same with the first."

Dick just stuck his tongue out. Bruce sighed. Why did he think being a guardian to a child of nine was a good idea, again?

"Begin." Bruce decided with his full strategist mind that the best way to do this was to just keep going through the list. It had nothing to do with him wanting to get this done as soon as possible. Of course not.

"Begin, began, began." Dick nodded this time, sure of his answer.

"Begin, began, begun, I'm afraid, chum."

Dick threw his head backwards. On anyone else it would be a sign of frustration. But apparently for this acrobat, it was a sign that he was going to do a handstand. And so Dick threw his head backwards, continued with his body, until he was in perfect handstand pose.

Bruce was annoyed, but also a little jealous. It took him years to be able to do a handstand, and his handstand was probably still worse than this child's.

Dick must have felt Bruce's eyes on him, because he said, "I think more good upside down!"

" _Better._ " Bruce sighed. "Cut."

"Cut, cutted? Cutten?"

"Cut, cut, cut."

"Ugh! English is weird!"

Bruce sighed. They still have the rest of the list, which goes down to z, to go through. It was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
